Enslavement
by Jimmy BZ
Summary: This is a OOC MA story. It includes the following adult themes: Masturbation, Toys, Male/ Teen Female, BDSM, Male Domination, Older Female, Gang Bang, Prostitution, Blowjob, Reluctance/Humiliation, Anal etc Dont be hatin ya read the summary its a warning, no flames unless your a faggot
1. Begin enter hormones

Jessie squirmed in her seat, she had already put all the kids to bed but wanted to wait for half an hour just to be sure that they were deep asleep; after all she didn't wanna be caught. But barely fifteen minutes in and she could just feel herself ready to explode. _'Damn I can't hold it, ugh, I got to release NOW!'_ Unable to hold herself back, she raced to her room, leaving the door slightly ajar in her hurry.

**First Mistake.**

Jessie reached under her bed and took out her precious box, more of a small chest really. And in it was all her favourite toys and such. Looking at them made her mouth water. Ripping off her tight shirt and jeans, she fell on the bed, her underwear following the rest of her attire. It was noteworthy that her panties were thoroughly soaked. Though she many toys in her little box she took out her long vibrating dildo first, feel her need to orgasm overcoming all senses. After all, she had all night to play with them, or so she thought. Again, in too much of a hurry to apply any lube, Jessie merely stuck it into her mouth and licked it up a bit, coating it with her saliva before plunging it into her needy hole. "Oh GOD" Jessie moaned as the plastic shaft moved in and out of her, her free handed alternating between squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit. "Oh yeah oh yeah, fuuuck yeah" Poor Jessie was so lost in the ecstasy of her horny indulgence she gave not thought to the volume of her moans.

**Second Mistake.**

Now in all that noise a certain 12 year old was awakened for his wet dream about a certain other brunette. When he heard all those moans from Jessie's room he went over to check on her, of course, because Luke was a good little boy. But he was a little bit smart too, fearing it was a thief or something, he crept over there, as to not alert anyone of his presence. Just imagine his surprise when he saw Jessie, eyes closed and her hand a blur, furiously banging herself with a dildo. Of course this capture most of his attention, but his eyes momentarily fell on the little chest, were he saw an interest tool he could use to make his dreams come true. Just he took it out of the box the vibrator hit Jessie's G-spot. Setting it on max, she threw her arms back against the bed's headboard, lost in her pleasure

**Third Mistake, Game Over Bitch.**

Just as she finished riding her over-the-top orgasm she heard a faint click, and when she opened her eyes she still saw darkness. Jessie tried to move her hands but found they were held by something. _"Shit!"_ "Hello? Anyone there?" she said, panic rising. "Sssh, it's just me." "Luke? Shit what's going on?" "What's going on is..." he began as he lifted her legs and tied them to a over head pipe from her ankles such that the were making a large V, with her ass about half a foot off the bed. " You make a lot of noises, and now I want you to make them again" Jessie realized what he meant and started "Luke don't you da…"

SMACK!

Luke's hand met her ass with a hard slap. "That's sir or master from now on, got it bitch?" "Luke don…"

SMACK!

Silence

SMACK!

"Got it bitch?"

SMACK!

"Y-yes-s" she stammered

SMACK!

"Yes what?"

SMACK!

"Yes, S-sir"

Jessie was feeling so humiliated right now but, at the same time she also felt… good. To be bitched around like this, it was her ultimate fantasy, now a kid was fulfilling it for her. After all, spanking your own ass just didn't come close to someone else's hand. Jessie gasped as the toys was pulled out of her, and replaced with Luke's own hard member. "Ohhh god" though she long since popped her own cherry, this was her first time with a real cock. "You like that bitch, you like my fucking cock in you?" Jessie just moaned, hoping to be…

SMACK!

"Answer me slut!" "Yes master, I love your big meaty cock in me, please fuck me master, please fuck your whore" Luke re-doubled his efforts, going hard and fast, but he was still a kid mind you, so in mere minute he pulled out, cumming all over her boobs and face. Jessie felt the cum hit her. "Yes master, cover me with your hot seed, let me lick up your cum" Luke stared down, turned on by this new side of Jessie. Untying her only to cuff her hand behind her back, he pulled her roughly from her hair and pushed his member into her mouth. Fucking her face, and fast. Jessie just made slurping sounds as she blew her far younger sex buddy. Luke lasted a bit longer, but again came after 5 minutes, this time right into her mouth. "Does the whore like that...(SMACK!) Does the bitch like my cum?" Jessie blushed furiously. She never felt so dirty, and so turned on. "Yes master, your whore loves to eat your hot cum, your cock is so tasty master, fuck me with it master please fuck me again and again. I am just your cum bucket, abuse all my holes."

Luke nearly came listening to her talk like that, but it also gave him an idea. He redid the blindfold and tied her up with ropes on her elbows and knees so she was on the bed doggystyle and unable to move. "Wait here bitch, I'll be back" Jessie was left for half an hour, where she remained horny and wet. Finally the door re-opened and the blindfold was removed. Jessie was shocked as she saw 4 guys besides Luke there, all naked. "L-Luke? W-what's going on?" "Hope you don't mind babe, but I pimped ya out" he replied as he showed her a wad of cash. "Ok, the 20 buck viewing is done, next on the list, spanking," he winked at Jessie while saying this, "That's a buck per spank, minimum is 15, who wants in?" One of the guys, a short skinny redheaded named Kevin gave him a $100 bill and smiled. Jessie blushed so hard her face turned red as she felt the strange connect the hard paddle with her soft ass. "OH damn, oh shit… OW!" Jessie cried out as she was spanked again and again by this stranger, it turned her on. By the fiftieth smack her ass was bright red and sore, by the seventieth she was tearing up. "Hold on man, I think she's hurt" Kevin stopped but Jessie protested. "Harder" she whispered, "Please spank my naughty ass harder, I am a bad bitch, I need to be punished" so the strikes continued, this time with Luke adding the effect of a 9 strap leather whip. At the last ten the told her to count.

SMACK!

"One"

SMACK!

"Two"

WHIP!

"T-three"

SMACK!

"four, please beat me harder sir"

WHIP! SMACK!

"Five, S-s-six"

WHIP! WHIP!

SMACK!

"OH MY GOD!"

Jessie actually came as the last hit struck. _'Holy shit I've never come that hard, legs are soaked in my cum I feel so dirty, and so hot"_ "Right, 10 bucks for blowjobs" the other three guys passed him the money but were having a hard time deciding who goes first. Luckily Jessie came up with the solution "All three" "What!" "Give me all three together, I want to suck your cocks" So all three guy shoved their hard on into her mouth, pushing it in and out fast. Jessie was gagging as all of them hit the back of her throat but was unable to move. But then she felt her bindings loosen, only to be turned over. Then one member moved from her mouth to her boobs, tittyfucking her. At the same time she felt Luke enter her virgin asshole as Kevin rammed into her pussy. She would have scream for joy by being molested so, if she didn't have two hard shafts in her mouth. After about ten minutes and three orgasms by Jessie the guys moved away from their fuck stations and stood over her, coating her with their cum from head to toes. Her body ravaged and exhausted she said "thank you sir" as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Jessie awoke with a start, afraid that it was all a dream till she saw the dried up cum all over her, and a note by Luke that said "My room, tonight after bed time, naked"


	2. Slutship

By popular demand... I wasnt gonna continue but all you put me on alert and a idea by made this brain/penis baby

* * *

Jessie was real nervous but really turned on. She was currently standing in Luke's room, blindfolded, hands tied behind her back and two chains on her ankles to prevent her from moving and a metal bar hooked to her knees to keep her legs spread wide. She wore nothing but lacy black panties and a bitch collar, her nipples were erect and perky as she grew wet with anticipation.

Soon she felt herself being bent over, till she was in contact with two metal strips that were directly below and above her big boobies, as a support of sorts. She panted heavily as her panties were drawn down till the bar that kept her legs spread. She felt someone's, couldn't tell who's, hard member enter her waiting pussy, and let out a deep moan as a thicker shaft entered her back hole, though as muffled as yet another was pushed into her mouth. Yet again, being treated like a slut, the feeling of being filled and unable to see her "lovers" had her on cloud nine. Muffled moans were heard as she licked her face fucker to satisfaction. "OH SHIT YEAH" She screamed as she came again while they exited her holes. Jessie's binds on her knees and the support was removed as she was push to her knees and the blindfold was removed, so she saw Luke, Tony, and the butler shot their loads on her face, most if which she tried to catch in her mouth. "Mmmm, thank you for making me your cum bucket master"

**Three Weeks Later...**

Jessie was now the hotels official cum slut. Pimp'd out to every- and anyone really, and she loved it! Best of all though, was the fact that she remained tight as a virgin despite have up to ten fucks in a day. For instance, now she was wearing a tight white shirt, which was a few sizes too small and ended a few inches below her bulging and protruding breasts. Her stomach was smooth and slightly abs-ed, and her newly acquired belly botton ring looked so hot. She was also wearing strap heels which made her legs look even longer in that jean mini skirt that hugged the juicy curve of her supple ass. Currently she was blowing an old geezer in the elevator, while another pumped into her wet pussy. They started on the 30th floor and were done by the 12th, she was just that good. After posing for a few pictures she went to the last stall of the lobby male bathroom, always good for some costumer wanting a tittyjob. On her way back she ran into the hot blue-eyed, redhead Alexis( from Castle), the only girl she called "Mistress". Luke, of course, didn't know but, she so enjoyed her time with the feisty girl. "Come slave" she said leading her behind the reception desk, where she worked part time. Jessie lifted Alexis' skirt and began to lap at both of her holes, she giggled as Alexis tried to suppress her moans while talking to guests. Finally she brought her to orgasm as she pushed her tongue deep into her asshole. After licking up the sweet cum and sharing it in a tongue lashing kiss they retreated to Alexis' room, where a prompt "strip bitch" had Jessie naked while Alexis removed all but her lacy black panties. She bent Jessie and began their favorite pastime- Spanking.

SMACK!

"Ow mistress"

SMACK!

"Harder, make my ass red" she breathed

SMACK!

"You like that, don't you bitch? You my hand spanking you sexy ass"

SMACK!

"Oh, yes, please punish me, I'm a very bad girl"

SMACK! SMACK!

When her ass was nice and red, Alexis made her spread her ass cheeks as she banged a large green vibrator in her back hole. "Oh fuck that is so hot". Then she started to finger her slick red pussy, one finger, two, three, four and on till her whole tiny but filling fist was in her stretched pussy. "FFUUUUUCCCKKK" Jessie came right there, she had never been fisted. But the redhead minx didn't stop there she pumped it in till mid arm and kept going till Jessie collapsed in pleasure. "You like that bitch, you like fucking hand in you cunt" SMACK! "Mmmm Yes mistress, thank you for fuck me, please do more, harder faster"

By the time she was done, her hand was white with cum, with she made Jessie lick up. Then just as they moved in for a kiss, the door swung open…

* * *

I'm evil, please Review, ttyl homeys


End file.
